Remote access by users to content on their own mobile device, and to the configuration of their mobile device, can be limited and, to the extent it is available, typically requires running of proprietary protocols and, therefore, installation of proprietary applications on the device (e.g., personal computer or other mobile device) from which the user attempts such remote access to his or her mobile device. For example, if a user inadvertently leaves his or her mobile device at home or at work, the user's options for remote access to any content or configuration not uploaded to or synched with a cloud device, or with another device in the user's possession, are limited. The user can, as one partial solution, make a habit of leaving his or her mobile device connected, for example via a USB cable, as a disk drive to a personal computer that is connected to the Internet, and to which the user has remote access, for example by Microsoft Remote Desktop Connection, or an equivalent, and leaving that personal computer powered up. This option, though, requires meeting concurrent conditions, e.g., the mobile device being connected via the USB or equivalent, and the personal computer to which it is connected being powered up.
Conventional methods also provide very limited options for remote access by third parties to content of a user's mobile device. Proprietary applications can be installed on the mobile device and on the devices, e.g., personal computers, through which the third parties can attempt to access the mobile device. This option can have shortcomings. One is the need for proprietary applications to be installed on the third party devices.